Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on CBS (May 21, 1982) Part 1
(That evening, all tents are set up and a campfire is crackling away with a lot of them roasting marshmallows over it) * Birdie: This might come a surprise to you all, but even though I grew up in a tree, this is the first time I've never been camping. Usually if I travel, it's to a beautiful four-star resort. Last year, it was in Paris, the Palace de Rue Morgue. The Haunted Palace. * Grimace: (afraid) Haunted?! * Hamburglar: Ha! That's nothing! The Far Flung Phantom is way more frightened. * (Ronald McDonald looks concerned) * Ronald: Why don't we take a walk, Sundae? * Sundae: But Hamburglar is just about to frighten everybody. * Ronald McDonald: (smirks) Yes, and give you nightmares. (to the others) Be right back, everybody. * (Well, the two leave, as Grimace speaks to Hamburglar) * Grimace: Well, what about the Phantom, Hamburglar? * Hamburglar: Weren't you listening to Tika? * Grimace: (timidly) No, not really. I was too afraid. * Hamburglar: Well, do you really wanna know? * Grimace: (worriedly) No. * (Then the yellow bird scolds the hamburger boy) * Birdie: Hamburglar, don't you know that is not polite to terrify people? * Hamburglar: And your point is? * (With Ronald McDonald and Sundae, they walk through the woods, as the clown and dog gasp upon seeing something) * Ronald: Hey, what's that? It's some kind of old house. * Sundae: Old is an understatement. * Ronald: (points) No, wait! There's a light! * (Then they see a crazy stream of light fluttering on and off all over the top of the house) * Sundae: I don't like the looks of that light! * (Back with the other campers, an owl hoots as it sits on a branch as Hamburglar is finishing the story) * Hamburglar: And so, for a hundred years, if you listen closer, if the moon is full and the autumn leaves are falling, you can hear the forest whisper... * (The concerned Birdie, Grimace and Tika look around, searching for any whispering in the woods) * Hamburglar: (madly) The Far Flung Phantom's gonna get you, if you don't watch out! * (Grimace gasps and then faints) * Birdie: Oh, now look what you've done, Hamburglar! * (The bird, meanwhile, tries to get Grimace to come around) * Birdie: Grimace? Grimace! * (The hamburger boy chooses this time to sneak away) * Birdie: It's alright. Hamburglar was just trying to frighten us. There is no such fact as a Far Flung Phantom! * (Then Grimace opens one eye) * Grimace: Duh, are you sure? * Birdie: Positively! * (Then a rope attached to a branch is pulled up, as well as a fake ghost tied to it, as Hamburglar hears making scary moaning sounds. Then Birdie and Grimace gasp in alarm, thinking that it's real) * (Outside the house, the lights zap and flicker over, as the rest is heard shrieking from back at the campsite) * Birdie and Grimace's Voices: Ronald! * Ronald: Hey, you! * (They run back and see Grimace, Birdie and the Fry Children running around in circles with the flying ghost chasing after them. Tika and the McNuggets hide behind a tent as Tika gives them some signal, and the four take off without anyone noticing. The ghost swoops over Ronald. He looks and sees a familiar pair of arms holding onto the rope, and it doesn't take long for him to realize who is pulling this prank. The clown comes over to the purple monster, who is hiding in his tent, shaking) * Ronald: (silently) I think I know who our ghost is. Grimace, I need your help. * Grimace: If you can help shaking in your boots, I have you covered! * (Birdie and the Fry Children are yet being chased. Then Ronald and Grimace stand together) * Ronald: If that fact swings back, grab this! 1, 2, 3! * (Once the ghost gets near the two, they swiftly jump on it, and grab it, stopping the ghost and causing the rope to pull up over the branches, bringing Hamburglar for a ride as he is flung in the air, yelling, before throwing to the ground in front of the group) * All: Hamburglar! * Birdie: (irritated) Why, Hamburglar, you little... * Hamburglar: (laughing) You should've seen your faces! You were so afraid! * (Then Ronald notices some characters from the group are missing) * Ronald: C'mon, Hamburglar. Birdie, relax. Hey, where's Tika and the nuggets? * (Then clouds roll in and cover the moon, with lightning flashing and thunder booming) * Ronald: That's weird. The weather's supposed to be nice all weekend. * (Then Tika and the McNuggets come back, looking concerned) * Tika: Sounds like a big weather front moving in. * Ronald: (shrugs) I'm sure it's just heat lightning. * (Then, rain starts pouring on the group) * Sundae: I'm just gonna take a wild guess here that is not heat lightning. * (Then the campfire gets rained out) * Grimace: There goes the fire! * Birdie: (sighs) I believe this would be as good a time as any to unpack the rain gear. * Hamburglar: But we didn't bring rain gear because it wasn't supposed to rain! * (Then they see the McNuggets now wearing raincoats and hats) * Stubby: We did so. * Specs: (salutes) That's the McNugget motto. * Grimace: Be afraid, that's the Grimace motto. * Ronald: (gets an idea) Hold on, let me try something. * (He goes over to the bush with peculiar plants sticking out. He takes his hat off for a brief moment, gets out an inhaler of some sort, pulls a plant out, sticks the inhaler into the stem, breathing into it, and as a result, making the flower fold out into an umbrella, impressing everyone. Soon, he does the same for the rest of the plants there, breathing them all into umbrellas, which luckily are enough for everyone there) * Tika: Hey, this should keep us dry, as long as it doesn't get too... * (Unfortunately, the wind blows all the plant-umbrellas away) * Tika: WINDY!! * (The rain coats fly off the McNuggets, thanks to the strong gust of the wind) * Ronald: Sundae, I saw a house just over that ridge, grab what you need for the night and let's get inside. * (Well, he and the others swiftly grab whatever they can need for the night and bring them with, rushing up to the house gates, which are surprisingly open) * Tika: C'mon, you guys! * (Tika hurries up to the front of the house with the others following after) * (Once there, Ronald McDonald opens the door and looks around a bit before going right in, with the others following. They set some of the stuff down by the coat rack, before walking around. The group is unaware that a hidden camera, disguised as a candelabra hanging, is watching them. Then as Grimace is the last one to enter, the door closes behind him and locks by itself, alarming him. He tries opening it, but to no prevail) * Grimace: I think we're trapped! * Tika: C'mon, it's just a door! * (Then she points to a dining room with some lights on) * Tika: Besides, it looks like there ARE lights on. * Ronald: Hang on. I'll go first. * (As in it, the group walks in the room, and Ronald begins to sing, looking around at the spooky place) * Ronald: (sings) What kind of place can this be? Who could live in here? What family? * (They see all the decor of the place, along with cobwebs hung around and a swordfish mounted on the wall. Then Grimace goes up to one of the cobwebs) * Grimace: (singing) It's wild and frightened, the walls are hairy. * (He swipes the cobwebs away, with a spider coming down to the floor and crawling away, making a buzzing sound. Then the gang passes behind a dusty coffee table, which Grimace stops to buy dust) * Grimace: (singing) It smells so must and everything is dusty. * (He waves his arm around, sending clouds all over. Sundae appears out of the clouds, coughing a bit, and trying to get away from the dust) * Birdie: (singing) It's really too bad that the wind is so gusty. * (As she sings, she doesn't see the corner with an old piano with a lamp on top of it. The Fry Children see this and also see the two objects surprisingly fly off by themselves and change into a keyboard and hanging lamp. This alarms the two) * Birdie: (singing) Because I sure don't feel at home. * Fry Child: (singing) What's that? Is anybody home? * (The Fry Children run off. Tika and Sundae stare at some eyes inside the grate of a helmet of a knight's armor) * Tika: (singing) This place is creepy, but you must admit. * (The helmet opens up by itself, with a flock of bats flying out, making the two flinch) * All: (singing) No, we have no choice on a night like thiiiiis! * (The lightning flashes once again)